The Binding
by fernland
Summary: AU fantasy: Bo and Tamsin were both chosen to fulfill a destiny decided by the Council. Bo must bind two lands by marriage. Tamsin, the ranger assigned the task of delivering Bo to her fate, must make sure it happens. Valkubus of course!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's time for an AU fantasy adventure! :) **

* * *

They turned Bo round and round, adjusting her garments and hair. She must be perfect for the celebration. Preparations have been brewing for weeks on end. All must be flawless to set the tone for the New Beginning.

The old way was used to mark Bo and the ranger that will accompany her. The land spoke to a 'wise woman' who chose and raised Bo. Now trained, Bo was meant to succeed in the task of bringing the riches of the sea to their land, as agreed to by the Council.

An old woman wearing deep purple looked upon Bo. "Today you will meet your ranger."

Bo was in a daze. After a few moments, she finally responded with a whispered "Yes." Then her attention absently fell back to the bustling noises of voices and movements around her.

"Yes is all you say?" Her confidant asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." She repeated in a dull voice. Bo had contemplated meeting her ranger almost as much as the actual deed of her future marriage, for this is the person she will spend all of her days with before the Binding. Until their journey ends with the Council's long awaited send-off across the sea, her last days on this continent will be with this ranger. Yet at the moment all Bo could do was stand in quiet bewilderment.

The old woman placed the back of her hand on Bo's forehead to check for illness.

Bo shooed her hand away. "I'm not sick….Usne, it's like I feel frozen in a daze."

Bo's mentor stared at her student and took in the tension that radiated from her. She then walked to the cabinet and removed a small brown bottle. "This will cure ya."

Bo opened her mouth to accept the drops and felt her muscles relax immediately. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do, dear. Now come on. The time nears."

Hand in hand, they walked towards the hall. All eyes passed over them. The moment they reached the door, Bo could feel the weight of her future.

* * *

Tamsin had been scrubbed, scraped, and steamed in preparation. The passage back was a long one, but nothing compared to what she had already gone through. She hadn't seen her home since the day she was chosen. Rangers must be always moving to keep their senses strong: the words of her teacher. All she ever knew were her words, the ways of the forest, and the fight. Nothing else has filled her days, except the anticipation of having one more journey of servitude to the Binding.

"Tamsin, you look like a different person. Give me your hand." Acacia looked and saw Tamsin's nails cleaned and her scars rubbed soft with salve. "Strange isn't it?"

"Yes it is." She opened and closed her hands. They looked as if they belonged to someone else. The person she could have been if she had stayed. She might have found a partner and a house; had a normal life.

"This is the final stretch, Tamsin. Though I have a feeling you may realize how well it suits you to range. It's in your nature. The wise woman chose well, did she not?"

The question, directed to the group of women who labored over Tamsin's transformation from woodland creature to ceremonial symbol of hope, was answered with nods as short as mild politeness would allow.

"Humph. I forgot how dull civilized folk could be." Acacia winked at Tamsin, and then looked at the women. "Be nice or I'll make you clean me up!" For dramatics she patted her jacket creating a dust cloud as she walked out of the room.

When it was time for Tamsin to leave, she was finally struck by the thought of seeing her family for only one night after 12 years and then not again for many weeks afterward. As apprehension rose in her chest, she swiftly covered it with a curtain of hardened resolve and felt a familiar blank, alert calm take over.

* * *

The Hall felt ancient and powerful to Bo. She went over her speech again in mumbles as Usne led her to a chair next to a woman who seemed blank to Bo, almost unreadable. As she sat, Bo watched this beautiful blonde woman's hand squeeze the arm of her chair. The realization that this was her ranger brought a spasm of fear and excitement. Bo showed a smile as she greeted this stranger. In return, the woman smiled with formal distance. This was not a happy event for Tamsin, which struck a deep chord of recognition that this was not completely happy for her either. They have both given all to honor the council's contract and will continue to be obliged to it until the Binding is complete.

Bo placed her hand next to the ranger's. "Thank you Tamsin."

The tension Bo had seen in Tamsin's body entered the ranger's face. "It's smaller than your burden."

"You lost your family in childhood and I'll lose mine in adulthood. Both of our gifts to the Binding have no comparison," Bo replied solemnly.

Tamsin did not respond, but a silent fierceness vibrated the air around her.

Before Bo could say more, a loud ring announced their sacred agreement to purpose. It brought a hush in the audience. Bo stood up to speak to the crowd of hundreds. Her voice stronger than she expected, she spoke the words she had carried with her for many years. A well-known poem recited in her city for as long as she can remember.

_To bind the land by marriage_

_The hills that meet the water_

_Blood be washed clean when next we meet_

_One to wed and one to carry the gift_

_Never will our feud be for naught_

_when the hills and sea are finally joined_

_It is me who has an honor none can match_

_It can be no one else._

_For it was gleamed from our very soil._

_It will be me_

_Who will be my love?_

_He is of the sea._

_His land far_

_His name a word that will make prosperity for all._

Bo paused and looked at the figure beside her.

_Who will bring me forth?_

Bo reached a hand towards Tamsin and she reluctantly rose to a thunderous applause.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the kindness!**

* * *

The evening was long and festive, not unlike a wedding. Tamsin and Bo made their way throughout the Hall. Both eventually settling in with their families for an emotional gathering and then parting. Though Tamsin was across many tables, Bo felt a thread building between them. It was laden with anticipation of the journey to come. She wondered if this thread is why so many years ago Usne chose them as the Binding pair. 'One to wed and one to carry the gift'. Will this new bond help keep them safe?

Tamsin stayed up most of the night with the Council going over plans, packing and preparing the horses. By the time first light struck, she was sitting next to a fire with her drunk mentor. Acacia's arm was over Tamsin's shoulder while she lovingly repeated lessons already learned and tried not to cry. They have been scarcely apart for twelve years, had seen all the great and all the dark in each other. She glanced upwards as Bo approached and took them both in her sight.

Looking at Tamsin with a pleased smirk, Acacia stood up. "Stay out of trouble, " and to Bo, she extended a hand. "In your presence is the best ranger you could ever want. I wish you safe travels and a decent husband."

"Thank you, Acacia. All your devotion to Tamsin helps not only me, but our whole land," Bo replied.

Acacia smiled, a little surprised at Bo's earnestness. She looked at Tamsin one last time before walking away.

Tamsin stared at Bo, shaking her head. "You believe in all of this, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Bo asked.

Tamsin got up and walked towards the stables without responding. Bo knew that like her, Tamsin didn't have a choice whether or not to take their journey, but she had expected her to be more reverent to the Binding as she had been raised to be.

Bo took a breath and looked up at the sky to appreciate the pink glow that had begun to rise over the horizon. When she turned back towards the stables, Tamsin was walking between two beautiful horses. One she had known and loved for three years. This was the horse she took out every day preparing for the long ride ahead. Tamsin's horse was of a different time and place. It seemed young and old at once. They were paired well in Bo's eyes.

When Tamsin handed her the reigns of her horse, Bo held her eyes. "Ranger, I respect you and ask the same in return. We were both chosen by Usne, and that shouldn't be taken lightly."

Bo continued to look into Tamsin's eyes, waiting for her reply. After a few seconds of intense, locked eye-contact, Tamsin acknowledged Bo's demand with a nod.

"Land and sea will always be," Bo responded, now satisfied. It was what one said when anticipating an especially challenging task. It served as a reminder to trust in the old way.

Tamsin mounted her horse then lightly patted her horse's neck . She had a faraway look on her face. When Bo joined her horse with Tamsin's, the ranger said quietly, "Land and sea will always be, but not my family."

"Yes," was all Bo could say. She respected Tamsin's grievance, because it was also her own.

* * *

Bo wasn't scared to leave. It felt liberating; riding away from her old life towards a new world. Though the wall Tamsin installed between them was an unexpected barrier. She hoped Tamsin would open up eventually. For the time being, she was satisfied getting to see new surroundings and feeling the powerful wind along her body as she rode.

When they stopped at an Inn for the night, Tamsin made arrangements for Bo's accommodations and quickly disappeared. Bo was shown her room. It was simple and chilly. She sat down on the edge of her bed and began to face a flurry of thoughts.

The last two days had been extraordinary. For years of her life there has been one goal: her development for the sake of binding their land to the continent across the sea. Now that she was away from the Council, new unfamiliar feelings began to unfurl and stretch out before her. She felt waves of grief followed by feelings of thankfulness for all the new experiences she will undoubtedly encounter. The more feelings that came, the more Bo yearned for the parts of herself that she systematically tucked away over the years. But the Council's doctrine was soaked so deep inside her that it had created its own defense mechanism. The teachings in her mind battled with her feelings until utterly exhausted by it all, she fell asleep.

* * *

In the early morning, Bo woke up and put her clothes on quickly to save herself from the room's chill. She grabbed her things and headed towards breakfast.

Once downstairs, she saw Tamsin sitting at a table looking at maps. She had ordered enough food for the both of them. When Bo sat down, she was happy for the breakfast before her. She smiled at Tamsin and poured her tea.

"I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, Bo." Tamsin said in a sincere voice. "I shouldn't blame you for my situation. We are both pawns in a game." Looking down, she straightened her papers and said, "I was so angry and sad to leave my family again."

Bo squeezed Tamsin's hand. Smiling she said, "I accept your apology. And thanks for this fine breakfast." Grabbing a roll, she asked, "What's the plan, my brave ranger?"

Tamsin's usual stiffness returned. "We go East then South. We'll be camping for most of it , so if you want to bathe in a tub, this is the time."

"I'm comfortable bathing in rivers. There is no water more clean!" Bo relished camping. Of all of her training, camping with Usne was her favorite. It further lifted her mood knowing that soon she will be sleeping with the sound of birds in the morning and the smell of leaves under foot.

Bo didn't notice Tamsin staring at her as she buttered her roll.

"Are you always this happy?" Tamsin asked with a furrowed brow and a genuinely astonished face.

Bo smiled. "Um, no. But I do love many things and camping is one of them."

Tamsin chuckled, causing Bo to laugh too. In that instant Bo felt again the unmistakable tug of the new cord between them.

Tamsin's veneer wasn't gone long though. She stood up to leave. "I'll meet you at the horses."

"Tamsin?" Bo waited for Tamsin to meet her eyes. "I hope the day will come when you can feel relaxed in my company."

"Me too," Tamsin replied before turning and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You probably noticed that Bo is OOC. But I figured that's okay because Bo is OOC all the time. ;) ****Thanks so much for reading and being sweet!**

* * *

By late afternoon they passed through rocky hills and into a cedar forest. There was a mutual sigh of relief when they stopped by a creek to camp. Bo rolled up the cuffs of her pants and stepped into the water.

Tamsin noticed her positioning. "They taught you more than how to talk pretty?"

Bo could tell that it was said in jest, but couldn't help but be offended. "I apprenticed under Usne Dur, our wise woman. I learned countless survival skills. It was for my personal enrichment and if—" Bo stopped herself.

"If I get killed." Tamsin finished her sentence.

"There are many reasons why I may be on my own. That is one. Usne feels it's important to teach everyone survival skills. Though the Council doesn't give her the opportunity to do so." Now flustered, Bo continued to search in the water.

"A lot has changed since the Council came to power," Tamsin said, watching Bo.

"There was constant war before the Council formed," Bo replied. She lifted her unyielding eyes above the water towards Tamsin.

Tamsin returned her look. "There was war, but it was one where the people were fighting against the elite landholders. Those powerful with money and land joined together to consolidate power into the Council." Tamsin walked closer to the creek. "It's not like what they told you, Bo. Have you ever wondered why this is such a long trip? You know the map was well as me. Did you wonder?"

"Of course I asked. The Council told me that we would be visiting many sacred places and celebrating the Binding with villages," Bo's voice was calm, but she could feel an anxiety building inside of her.

"Bo, there are many people that don't want this Binding, who think it will be our undoing. There are rebellions all over. This 'journey' will take so long because we have to avoid most of the villages and monuments. You have been lied to for twelve years. I am bound to this mission to protect Acacia from the Council. Know this now, it's the only reason I am taking you." Tamsin rose and walked towards the trees, leaving Bo to stew in her thoughts.

Bo's chest constricted as an ache settled over her heart. How could Usne do this to her, leave her in the dark? Worst of all, how could she ever trust the people that raised her to thrive always for the sake of the Binding? Those final days of preparation with Usne were grueling and emotional, but none of it compares to the pain she was feeling now. She heard Tamsin's return and looked up at her.

Tamsin's face looked sorrowful. "I know this is the Council's doing. I shouldn't direct my frustration towards you. I'm sorry."

Bo took a deep breath. "Truth is always best."

Tamsin nodded in agreement. "I'll start a fire for dinner."

Bo smiled in gratitude. She felt better knowing that Tamsin was trying. But she also needed her to know that she was not as naive as Tamsin might think. "Tamsin, I believe what you say about the rebellions. I know you don't want this. But I feel a cord between us that tells me this is the right journey for me." Tamsin was visibly taken aback by her words, but Bo didn't care. "I want you to show me what was hidden from me. Then, I and I alone will make the choice whether to do the Binding."

Tamsin nodded again silently and Bo returned to her task.

After she caught two fish, Bo went to their hearth. She noticed Tamsin had set out a smooth stone to prepare the fish on. Bo set the fish on the stone.

"Bo, what were you mumbling while you fished?" Tamsin asked.

"The Taking Prayer. It is for giving thanks and helping one pass gently. Don't rangers use it for the hunt?" Bo had assumed that it was a widely used practice.

"Not Acacia at least. She is swift in her killing though and likes to do things her own way. She was the first person I saw kill an animal."

"I can teach you next time." Bo enjoyed the idea of showing Tamsin something new.

"I'd like that." Tamsin said.

After they ate fish and roots, Bo thought they would talk more about the Council, but Tamsin was pensive. She passed a bottle of spirits to Bo. Bo hesitated and Tamsin continued to nudge the bottle towards her. "Usne and I never drank spirits," Bo finally said.

"It'll warm you. The fire does not have much life left," Tamsin said as she placed the bottle in Bo's hands.

Bo took a small sip and felt a strong jolt followed by amazing warmth. She took another sip, this time a little larger, and passed it back. "This feels really different from wine and ale." Bo put her hands on her chest. "I feel that warmth you spoke of." Sitting back, she watched the flames become a city of glowing embers.

* * *

It might have been the spirits that made lying next to her ranger feel strange; that it was not Usne's smell of herbs and tonic entering into her sleep, but Tamsin's smell of cedar and leather instead. Bo dreamt of Council members. They were sea monsters. Bo had never seen the sea or its creatures, but her imagination filled in the gap and created a very scary approximation of what they could be like. She awoke startled and it took her a few seconds to remember where she was and to smell food cooking.

Through sleepy eyes she saw Tamsin and felt the tug she was now growing accustomed to. This was a new day many miles from her old home. It was only her, Tamsin, and their beautiful horses. There was no one to tell her what to do, say, or wear. Bo felt truly happy for a moment before she recalled Tamsin's revelation about the Council. Her heart sunk, bringing quick breaths of panic. She sat up. Tamsin must have heard her because she turned from her cooking to smile at Bo.

One look from Tamsin brought Bo back to the present and calmed her anxiety. She quietly watched the morning light trickle down through branches onto Tamsin's face. Somehow that swelled her appreciation for this new, unexpected turn of events. She marveled at her mood shift; it was as if the woods and Tamsin's presence were a balm to her spirit. Bo decided then and there that she will find the truth and still trust Usne. The wise woman might not have predicted this exactly, but she could have most certainly set up the Binding pair as a move against the Council. Her mentor held many tricks up her sleeve, and her choosing Bo and Tamsin could have been one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to make this a longer chapter, but it ended up shorter! ack... hope you still like it! I can't wait for Tamsin to come back! All patience is gone now. **

* * *

As days passed, Bo grew more and more contented with just simply being with Tamsin. She welcomed the ranger's wisdom in the day and her smell in the evening. She could feel Tamsin relaxing into their conversations and her genuine interest in Usne's teachings. Having spent all of her time away from home, Tamsin especially enjoyed Bo's stories of local personalities and the path that others their age took: who they loved and how they spent their time.

They traveled in haste, but Tamsin was sensitive to Bo's newly formed blisters. They were stopped so Bo could give herself a salve treatment when she witnessed Tamsin in her true ranger form.

Tamsin had heard something beyond Bo's sphere of hearing, immediately climbed the closest tree at a great speed, and then climbed down even quicker. All the while making hardly a sound. The ranger then said quietly "Time to go. There are Council riders close."

Tamsin jumped on her horse and waited for Bo, who had been applying salve on her thighs. It all happened so fast that there was no time to be embarrassed. Bo quickly pulled up her pants and mounted her horse.

Tamsin became a different being to Bo. Her ranger was all sharp edges now; predator and prey at the same time. Tamsin's eyes were lit with focus and intensity, using all their power for the task at hand. Bo followed her through the woods at a breakneck speed she had not attempted before. Tamsin and her horse found paths where there were none. Bo felt very viscerally why Tamsin was chosen to take her to the Binding. She was amazed by the ranger's wild precision.

When it was finally safe, Tamsin turned and delivered an accomplished smile. The ranger's smile sent an unfamiliar wave of energy from Bo's chest downward, followed by a burning in her cheeks. Bo was quite caught up in these sensations.

Tamsin didn't show that she noticed Bo's change. She took her horse towards a creek. Bo followed behind her, now aware of Tamsin's attributes in a very different way than before. Watching her arms, she remembered the muscles she had seen earlier and her cheeks started to flush again. "Tamsin," She called out. Tamsin turned to face her, but Bo hesitated to explain what she felt and fell silent.

"Yes?" Tamsin said, her brow furrowing at Bo's strange expression.

"Nothing...never mind. " Bo tried to occupy herself with her horse, all the while these new sensations made it difficult to not place her attentions on Tamsin.

From then on Bo's new attraction filled her with a near constant current of energy when she was close to Tamsin. The cord Bo initially felt at their meeting had grown in size and content as each day passed, but now the physical space between them had its own dimension; as if the air it occupied had mass which relentlessly pressed against her.

At night lying near Tamsin, it was strongest. Bo contemplated if it disturbed Tamsin's sleep. She was, as of late tossing more.

Many times she wanted to tell Tamsin how she felt, but each time she couldn't say the words.

On the eve before they were to reach an Eastern township, Bo stared at Tamsin from across their campfire and suddenly had the courage. "Tamsin, I've been wanting to tell you that," Bo paused and smiled. "You are beautiful. Your presence affects my body. I—"

Tamsin interrupted with a raised palm, her face almost stern. "Bo, I appreciate the compliment. It's normal to have certain reactions to others, but trust me when I say that it is best left unspoken."

Bo, embarrassed by Tamsin's reaction, replied, "I'm used to expressing my feelings, even if I don't understand _what_ I'm feeling. That's how it always was with Usne. Bo felt a gloom creeping into her. "I —didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know you didn't." Tamsin's face softened. "Listen, it's just unsettling to be..." Tamsin looked down, then back up into Bo's eyes. "It's unsettling to be noticed that way, but I do want you to feel free. It's what I want for myself also."

Feeling better now, Bo said, "Alright, well, I can temper my words on this, um…subject." Bo smiled awkwardly then pretended to organize her collection of herbs for something to do. The energy between them now felt weighted down. Or at least that's how her chest felt.

Tamsin had told Bo their next stop would be a good place to hear stories hidden from her by the Council. She spoke of a friend that would share such an account. Bo looked forward to hearing the story. Most of all, she was hoping to disperse the new heaviness between them.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as Bo liked bathing in rivers, she was happy to arrive at the Inn and take a long, heated bath. After cleaning up, the excitement of eating food and pleasant socializing had her almost hopping down the stairs into the tavern.

The place was a well-worn and seemingly well-loved establishment; every table was full. Bo looked around and saw a woman sitting at a nearby table looking intently at her. Bo smiled awkwardly and the woman smiled back.

When Bo finally spotted Tamsin, she was sitting across from a lovely woman, talking familiarly and drinking spirits.

"Hello," Bo said, as she walked up to their table.

Their heads turned towards her in unison. The new woman was casually dressed and had long, golden hair. "Welcome, Bo. I'm Sal," she said, smiling warmly while reaching a hand towards Bo. "I've waited a long time to finally meet you."

Bo accepted her hand as she sat. "And I have waited long to meet those beyond the walls of the Council." She smiled at both Tamsin and Sal. "I'm especially happy to meet a friend of Tamsin's."

Bo saw Sal wink at Tamsin. She sensed her ranger's slight discomfort and wondered what layers existed between the two of them.

Sal turned her attention back to Bo and said, "Tamsin tells me you want to hear about the Council."

"Yes," Bo said, wide-eyed.

Sal shook her head and drank a shot of spirits. "Well, the basics is this: they've negotiated a devastating trade agreement, masquerading it as folk medicine for our land."

Tamsin had shared with Bo some details about the Council's wrong doings, but she didn't go into depth, probably to spare Bo's feelings until she could hear a first hand account. Bo felt an onset of panic at Sal's words. "Can I have some of this?"

"Most certainly," Sal said, pouring her a glass of the strong amber liquid. "Are you ready to hear my family's story?"

Bo took a big gulp that burned the whole way down. In truth, she was not ready, but she nodded yes anyway. This was part of her expedition. She needed to hear what was really happening at the hands of the Council.

Sal told the tale of how their farm had always sustained her family. They lived off the land selling produce and meat at their local market place. That was until their landlord told them that they only were allowed to farm a fourth of what they had farmed before. The rest was going to be used for exportable grains once the Binding was complete. In preparation for the trade agreement, the land that Sal's family had lived on for nearly four generations was parceled off in the name of healing the land. Now they and other families in similar situations are near starvation as a result.

When Sal finished, Bo was almost in tears. No alcohol in the world could soften the pain of hearing that the Council took an ancient method of healing disputes between lands and twisted it to serve the rich. And they were using her to do it!

Sal saw Bo's pained expression. "I'm sorry they used you, Bo. But at least now you know the truth." Sal stood up. "I have to say this was a tiring story to tell, so I will bid you goodnight." Looking at Tamsin, she added, "Shall we darling?"

Without hesitation, Tamsin stood up to join her. She nodded goodbye to Bo. "See you in the morning."

As shocked as Bo was by their leaving, she managed to say goodnight. As she watched them walk upstairs together, she felt foolish for not realizing earlier that they were lovers. The layer between Sal and Tamsin that she hadn't expected crept up inside her as an aching loss. It won't be her smelling cedar tonight, listening to her ranger's breathing while she sleeps.

* * *

Bo stared at her drink. The magnitude of Sal's revelation pressed against her mind. She wished she could talk to Usne. She tried to imagine the advice her mentor would give to her now. Bo knew that being a wise woman practiced in the old way, Usne believed in the original purpose of the Binding _and_ she also had to know that the use of the practice in this way was a falsehood.

She tried to reflect on this contradiction, but the orbit of her thoughts kept returning to the memory of Tamsin leaving with Sal.

Bo had never taken a lover in the years of her trainings. She had closed that part of herself off because of her responsibility to the Binding. Bo wondered how many lovers Tamsin has had. Obviously Acacia would be aware of Tamsin's romances. Bo pondered what Usne would have thought of such a thing. She had never encouraged Bo to experience sex or relationships.

Bo looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts of Tamsin and Sal upstairs together raced through her mind. Years she has prepared for the Binding; molding herself into someone's future esteemed wife. Now that the Binding's purpose was all in question, alongside her grief she felt a raw freedom begin to flourish. With her glass in hand, she surveyed the room. She knew that she was not unattractive. Many men and women at the Council's court had attempted to become a 'part of history' so to speak, but Bo had buried her sexuality until meeting Tamsin.

As she tipped the glass towards her mouth, Bo saw what she was looking for immediately. Alone at a table with maps and journal, sat the woman who had made eye contact with Bo earlier. A new thread formed and Bo allowed this fresh beam of attraction to grow in her as she walked over to the woman's table.

"Hello. I'm Bo," she said smiling.

"I know. Sit down." She pushed a chair out with her foot. "There are pictures of your likeness in all the towns this month."

Bo sat down. A fear rose quickly in her at being potentially discovered by Council riders or rebels. "Oh. I should have known that would happen."

"Actually, the drawings look nothing like you. On purpose I'm sure. But I recognized you none-the-less." The woman smiled slyly. "You have Usne written all over you."

Bo perked up at this, and said, "That makes me very proud. How could you know Usne and I not know you? What's your name?"

"Usne is my mother's cousin. She's known me longer than I even remember. She tought me much before I left to range." The woman extended her hand. "I'm Shaynon."

Bo felt Shaynon's warmth as she took her hand. The contact added to the excited nervousness she was already experiencing. Bo closed her eyes for a moment, her hand still in Shaynon's. She could feel the spirits she had drunk carrying her attraction and curiosity up to the surface.

When Bo opened her eyes again, the look on Shaynon's face was expectant.

Her confidence bolstered, Bo said, "I have many questions for you, Shaynon."

"Should we talk more in my room?" Her reply sounded like a question, but Shaynon's eyes showed she already knew what was going to happen next.

"Yes," Bo answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i can't even believe episode 8! Valkubus heaven... Anyway, thank you so much for reading and being part of my Valkubus community!**

* * *

Bo let herself be lead by Shaynon. Every movement was magnified. Acutely she felt the place where their hands touched and each footstep bringing her closer to Shaynon's room. Bo's fear and excitement fused together into a humming along her skin. When Bo walked through the door, Shaynon was looking at Bo the way she had wanted Tamsin to see her. But tonight, Tamsin was in Sal's bed. The thought unexpectedly constricted Bo's chest, forcing her to pause mid-step.

Shaynon reached for Bo. Lightly touching Bo's cheek, she asked, "You alright there?"

Bo shook the thought off and brought her mind to the present. "Yes, I'm fine." In front of her was a beautiful woman and Bo decided that she was going to want for nothing besides what was here and now.

As if sensing the energy shift, Shaynon laced her fingers through Bo's and smiled. Slowly she moved closer to Bo, holding her gaze until the very moment before their lips touched. Shaynon opened Bo's mouth with her lips and held her in a masterful lock, causing Bo to make an unexpected sighing noise at the contact. In her embarrassment, Bo pulled away.

Shaynon smiled. "Noises are always a good sign."

Bo took a deep breath and smiled back as she pulled Shaynon into an embrace.

* * *

In the morning Tamsin awoke not to the smell of Bo's rose salve but to the scent of Sal and sex. It was disorienting. She looked over at Sal who was already propped up on her arm watching Tamsin.

"You're different," Sal said frankly.

"What do you mean?" Tamsin sat up against the bedpost, her brow furrowed.

Sal put her palm on Tamsin's cheek. "Your heart has always been buried, my friend. Now it is no longer hidden, but given away."

"Excuse me?" Tamsin's voice was tense.

Sal retracted her hand. " Oh, don't be defensive. You love someone. We both know who it is." She bounced off the bed and walked over to the water pitcher.

Sal poured water into a bowl, beginning her morning routine. This had always been Tamsin's favorite thing about the morning. Watching one gently clean the night off their body with skin tightening cold water. But at this moment Tamsin watched Sal in a subdued haze.

"Leave it to you to fall for the most unavailable person this side of the Buren Sea," Sal said, laughing to herself as she continued to wash.

Tamsin shook her head, but didn't deny it.

Sal raised her eyebrows."Oh sweetie, it's easier to have your heart hidden than stolen, isn't it?"

* * *

Lying next to Shaynon, Bo reflected on their encounter last night. Shaynon was tender and passionate. She focused much energy on Bo's sensory experience to the point where Bo didn't get much of a chance to give back. Turning to her now, Bo lightly ran a hand from Shaynon's shoulder towards the inside of her belly. Leaning into her, Shaynon allowed Bo to finally explore. Both of their breaths quickened. Shaynon's firm kisses on Bo's mouth and neck brought her deeper and deeper into her own pleasure until they both collapsed from release.

"We didn't do much talking did we?" Bo joked.

"Sometimes it is better that way." Shaynon rose and began searching for her clothes. "When night turns to day, people remember what really they want."

"I wanted you, Shaynon." Bo sat up in attention, feeling the need to show Shaynon this.

"Remember that we are both learned in Usne's way. What we want in the night isn't always part of our long path."

"And what's your long path Shaynon?"

"Time will tell, Bo. But I know that your path sits with that ranger who has probably been waiting for you downstairs for two hours at least."

Bo felt the sudden heaviness with the loss of this new lover, who was probably well versed in goodbyes, unlike her. "Meeting you was a blessing Shaynon. Nothing less. I hope our paths cross again as friends."

"And you are nothing but sincere and it's appreciated." Shaynon, now dressed, came to the bed and kissed Bo on the cheek before leaving.

Bo dressed slowly, biding herself to remember all that was the night and morning with her first lover. When she reached the bottom stair and looked for Tamsin, she saw the ranger's face move from Bo's eyes to her neck. Compulsively Bo's hand went to her neck and she remembered Shaynon's firm kisses. When she lifted her eyes again, Tamsin was already icy stone.

"I thought you were kidnapped before the bartender told me where you were. Bo, do you realize that there is a price on your head?"

"The portraits of me are not accurate, so I hear. You wanted me to see what was out here," Bo snapped back, frustrated being treated like a child.

"Bo, you have no idea. Don't you get it? We can only avoid the Council's riders for so long. At some point you need to make a choice." Tamsin began unconsciously rubbing her forehead. "Already I am putting Acacia's life in danger, if they can find her. By now, they know we've strayed. If the Council has their way, I won't survive this betrayal."

A sinking feeling came over Bo. How could she have not thought of that already? She had been so absorbed in her own feelings of freedom and lust that she forgot to think about what could happen to Tamsin. She had been naïve.

Bo sat next to Tamsin. She saw her ranger's eyes glimpse again at her neck. A minute ago Bo would have made a remark about it. Instead, she put her head on the ranger's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tamsin."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is very short. I probably should have waited to post it. lol. Thanks again for reading and the encouragement! **

* * *

Bo could feel Tamsin's body stiffen at her touch, but she didn't want to raise her head from Tamsin's shoulder. She only wanted to get closer. Without a care to consequence, Bo reached across Tamsin's chest to grab the ranger's open jacket. She pulled it towards her as she pressed against Tamsin's side. Nothing had ever felt as pleasurably painful as being next to this woman. Bo knew she was experiencing a sentiment she had never known before meeting Tamsin; unrequited love.

There was no audible response from Tamsin, but Bo could feel the ranger's chest fill with air. After a pause, Tamsin released her breath.

"I know a place we can go temporarily while you sort yourself out." Tamsin looked at Bo's hand still gripped on her. "We'll need supplies and you'll need to lay low while I get them."

Bo lifted her head to look at her ranger. The feeling that she couldn't get close enough expanded even more. She was at a loss, staring into Tamsin's eyes. Then Bo felt moment of affinity. Her hopes brightened as a field of energy sparked between them. But in an instant, the restraint within Tamsin's whole self was palpable, leaving Bo to wonder if she had been mistaken. Bo released Tamsin's jacket and was not surprised that the ranger rose immediately.

"I'll be back in two hours," Tamsin said sternly, standing over Bo. Then her eyes dropped down.

Bo saw Tamsin's eyebrows gather and hastily followed the ranger's widened glare. Bo hadn't noticed the other mark, this one on her clavicle, but flushed at the remembrance of its creation. Now slightly self-conscious, Bo looked up, searching Tamsin's face.

"Don't—," Tamsin began.

"I won't."

Tamsin sighed aloud. "That's not what I meant. Just— just stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"I promise," Bo replied.

Tamsin turned and walked away. Bo noticed the emptiness she was left with felt unmistakably heavy. It held weight on Bo just like the thread that connected her to the ranger. If Usne were here, she would ask her how an emptiness could feel this heavy.


	8. Chapter 8

Bo woke up to loud creaks above her head. Heavy movements were causing dust particles to float in front of her. It took Bo a few seconds to realize that light was coming through slats in the ceiling. She stared at the moving dust until blurriness took over and she fell back into darkness.

* * *

Her arm was shaking and she didn't know why. Bo opened her eyes and a blurry form was saying words she couldn't understand. She placidly wondered why all the shaking and talking was happening. "I was supposed to stay out of trouble," Bo mumbled dreamily.

"What in the hell did they give you?"

The angry woman's voice sung to Bo's heart. "You must be a siren," Bo proclaimed, searching the blurriness with squinted eyes. She wanted to explain to the angry siren that this wasn't supposed to happen. "Trouble. I was not suppo—"

"Shit," was all Bo heard before she was lifted up from the floor and placed over the woman's shoulder. The smell of cedar oil and leather flooded Bo's senses, causing goose bumps over her whole body. She wanted the feeling to last forever, but sleep found her once again.

* * *

When Bo opened her eyes, she was on her side under soft, warm blankets. She saw Tamsin's sleeping face only inches across from her. Bo couldn't help but stare in awe at Tamsin. Looking at her mouth, and then the locks of golden hair that fell across Tamsin's cheek, Bo relished the simple freedom of gazing at her ranger. She felt the familiar jolt of energy; the feeling she had the first time she realized her attraction to Tamsin. It flushed her cheeks once again.

Then as if Tamsin could feel Bo's eyes on her, she jolted awake and sat up quickly.

Bo reached out for the ranger's arm. "Tamsin, don't go quite yet." Tamsin stared at Bo's hand, so she reluctantly moved it.

Tamsin sighed, looking at Bo intently. "You were a mess, Bo. Where were you when they picked you up? What happened?"

"I was in my room. I heard a knock on the door. When I answered it, there were two men. Then—"

"They knocked you out and took you to that cellar." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Predictable."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been exposed that particular kind of behavior before, or that kind of drug." Bo rubbed her forehead.

Tamsin laughed at Bo. She was smiling and it made Bo smile too.

Looking more comfortable now, Tamsin leaned back. "They must have used some sort of mushroom on you." Tamsin narrowed her eyes at Bo. "You look a little red. Do you have a fever?" Tamsin placed the back of her hand on Bo's forehead.

Embarrassed, Bo tried not to flinch at the sudden contact. "I feel fine."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not much. But I do remember when I first heard your voice my heart felt—," Bo put her hand over her chest at the recollection. "I felt full. I thought you must be a —"

Bo stopped at Tamsin's sudden pulling of the covers. The ranger jumped off the bed. As Bo watched Tamsin walk away, she took in her surroundings. It was a large one-roomed cabin, rustic yet cozy. "What are you up to?" Bo asked, trying to sound casual.

"Making coffee," Tamsin said flatly, already almost to the kitchen.

Bo chided herself for bringing up the subject of her feelings towards Tamsin. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable again. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Tamsin looked up from the kettle with a conflicted expression. "Do you want a cup?" She asked.

Bo looked into her ranger's eyes. It seemed that they held a world of feelings behind them. But Bo sensed, even after all their time together, that she still couldn't ask what those feelings were. So, instead she just said, "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while and that this is such a micro chapter! Thank you for all the encouragement. :)**

* * *

Bo stared into the steaming mug. The coffee caused a buzzing in her body. It was uncomfortable to have the drink's momentum, but nowhere to direct the energy. Idle conversation felt near impossible with everything that was a stake. She wondered how long they could stay at the cabin and if it was safe for her to go on a walk. It was probably not safe to go outside, she figured as she unconsciously tapped her thumb on the table.

When she noticed her tapping, Bo stopped and looked up. The ranger was staring at her. Bo saw a something new in Tamsin's eyes. She had witnessed Tamsin as she spoke of the loss of her family. She also saw the fierce emotion behind the ranger's words when she spoke of protecting Acacia. This look was different.

With certainty, Bo knew it was for her. The cord that bound them since their first moments together now finally carried the current of Tamsin's real emotions. She held the ranger's lovingly mournful stare even though it swelled her own eyes and pinched at her chest. Bo knew it would not last. She watched the practiced blankness pass over Tamsin's features. As it slowly took Tamsin away, Bo turned to the window. Let the doug fir trees see her tears instead. They stood green and tall in a warm, pink glow. Bo could tell by the light, the sun was old in the sky and would be setting soon. She must have slept through a whole day. Bo wiped her cheeks, took a deep breath and allowed the question to come that she was truly afraid of. The real question. It wasn't about the Binding or the Council.

What will she do now that Tamsin loves her back but won't have her?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Argh. I can't seem to write long chapters anymore. I hope you still like my mini chapters. :)**

* * *

No answers came, just an immeasurable feeling of sadness. Bo watched as dusk turned the trees to shadows. It was completely dark when she felt Tamsin behind her.

"Bo, do you need something?"

The gentle distance in the ranger's voice felt all too symbolic. "Thank you, Tamsin. I'm fine." Bo turned to see that Tamsin had placed oil lamps around the room. The quiet beauty of the now lit-up cabin eased some of her heartache. If only Usne were here. She could help Bo work out what to do about Tamsin. Not to mention, the imminent issue of the Binding.

In Bo's longing for her mentor, she felt a stirring of hope. Twelve years she trained with Usne Dur. Twelves years, and it couldn't be all for nought. Bo smiled. There was something she could do. "Tamsin, could you boil some water while I prepare a dreaming tea?"

Tamsin squinted at this, but agreed. "Sure."

"I want talk to Usne," Bo said, matter-of-fact.

"Okaaay." Tamsin's now raised eyebrows spoke volumes.

Bo, ignoring the ranger's skepticism, explained, "We have a practice that involves lucid dreaming. I'll make a mugwort tea blend and will try to reach the elemental form of Usne that lives inside of me."

"Right. I'll just get started then," Tamsin said, walking towards the stove.

"Thanks." Bo looked at her ranger. She could tell that Tamsin was thrown by her plan.

Tamsin put the kettle on the wood stove as Bo mixed herbs. While the water cooked, Bo knew Tamsin was watching her. Not allowing herself to lose focus, she placed the mesh bag full of herbs in a mug. Then very slowly Bo removed a piece of purple fabric from her bag and took it to the bed. As she unrolled it on top of a pillow, she whispered the words that summoned sleep and visions.

Tamsin eyes were again on her as she drank her tea in bed, causing a new frustration to rise inside of Bo. "Tamsin, you look on me, but you will never say what your eyes tell me," Bo said, exasperated.

The ranger broke eye contact and inhaled sharply. No words followed and Bo wasn't surprised by it.

When a drowsy openness began to take hold, Bo laid down on the purple fabric. She could feel her mind already start to expand.

"Is there anything else you'll need, Bo?" Tamsin asked, finally breaking the silence.

Looking up at Tamsin, Bo felt their cord stronger than ever, as if their energies were merging. It would have overwhelmed her if she wasn't fading into vision sleep. "Even if you hear me scream, don't wake me up," Bo murmured, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Land and sea will always be," Tamsin replied. But Bo was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the grassland she has always known. Bo breathed in the crisp air as she watched the sun break through mists and hide again. Everything felt like part of her. Even the clouds, which swelled with oncoming rain, were her's.

"That's because you are home," Usne said in a pleased voice.

Bo turned to see her mentor standing behind her. Immediately she felt nine years old again, experiencing the body memory of the countless times she turned back to ask Usne what plant she was looking at or whether the rain would last. In gratitude, Bo could not help but rush at the old woman for a hug. "I've missed you."

"And I you, dear one."

Bo released Usne and smiled before her face turned serious. "You must know why I'm here, Usne."

"I know your quandary. I also know you were meant for it," Usne replied with warm eyes.

"But I can't see the path. I don't how to reconcile the old way and the Council's scheme. And Tamsin… I want Tamsin, Usne." Bo felt an anxiety building. The clouds began to move faster. She could feel rain now.

Usne looked up, squinting at the moisture. "It's simple Bo: you and Tamsin must heal the land."

"Yes. Yes, I know." Bo's heart was racing faster and faster. A wind began to blow, whipping her hair in front of her face. "But I don't know how to heal the land without using the old way. And I can't lose Tamsin. Help me, Usne please!" Bo pleaded.

"You don't have to lose your ranger. The old way is now," Usne said, as if it was simple logic.

Bo tried to understand, but she just got more upset. The rain fell heavier.

"Your fears are rising, Bo. They will take me soon," Usne said calmly.

"NO!" Bo cried out, but she could barely hear her own words through the increasing rain and wind.

Her mentor was smiling as she vanished. Bo hyperventilated at the loss of Usne, causing her vision to blur. As she began to collapse, Bo felt a comforting pressure along her fingers as if her hand was being held. At the touch, she slipped into oblivion.

* * *

As Bo slowly came into consciousness, she felt the weight of someone holding her: fingers intertwined in her own and the light pressure of a hand resting on her waist. "The old way is now," Bo whispered, still partly in sleep's hold. Her words fell against the ranger's neck in warm breaths. The moment Bo recognized Tamsin's smell, her lips were already reflexively moving up towards Tamsin's jaw in a light graze, causing the ranger to grip at Bo's shirt, narrowing the already little space between them. Tamsin didn't give Bo much time to relish in the contact. She released her clasp on Bo and pulled away.

"You were yelling. I couldn't wake you up. I—,"

"Tamsin, I think I know what to do now. But I need your help." Bo managed to get her words out, though her breaths came in pants from her close encounter with the ranger.

"What's the plan?" Tamsin responded flatly.

Bo noticed Tamsin's tone didn't match her breathing. The ranger's breaths were uneven like her own. Bo also saw that Tamsin's cheeks were flushed. Witnessing this, Bo's longing grew. "Tamsin, why do you keep yourself from me?"

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, I got a little self-indulgent with this one. I just can't help but drag stuff out. Don't hate me. ;)**


End file.
